Hermione's fears and problems
by ashkickerchic
Summary: pg13, h/h you put it together.....
1. Default Chapter

you spend all your time waiting for that second chance for a break that would make it ok, there's always one reason to fell not good enough and its hard at the end of the day, i need some distraction, oh beautiful release, memory seeps from my veins, let me be weightless and maybe i'll find some peace tonight, in the arms of the angel, fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear, you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie you're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort there, so tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn, there's vultures and thieves at your back, and the storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies that to make up for all that you lack, it don't make no difference, escaping one last time, it easier to believe in this madness oh, this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees. chorus   
Angel by sarah mclachlan  
  
Harry sighed it had been another long day. Hermione was still distant, and overall it was a bad day. Hermione had been acting strange all week and would'nt even hint what was wrong. Harry and Hermione had never kept secrets, they were best friends. That is there was one secret in their third year considering Hermione's time turner but that was four years ago(they are in their seventh year). She was not to tell him and Ron because of Mcgonagal (did i spell that right?). This was extreamly rediculous considering that he and Ron could not help her if she would'nt speak up. Harry sigh again into the empty common room. It was late and he should'nt be awake but how could he not be awake pondering Hermione's strange behavior. This was also not good because they had a test tomarow in potions. That turned on a light bulb in Harry' head, what if Hermione was doing bad in school. No that could'nt be it, Hermione was a great student. Harry had'nt seen Hermione so flustered since the third task in their fourth year. What ever was wrong had to be bad considering Hermione was acting freaking weird. This is stupid Harry rationalized, if he wanted answers he should ask. One problem did come to mind, how to get Hermione to talk to him. Just then Harry heard a noise, somewhat like someone crying. Was that coming from the seventh year girls dorm? That's what it sounded like and without thinking Harry rose from his current position on the couch to see what was going on.  
  
  
a/n- sorry for this being so short. it really isnt that good, future h/h of course! If u are wondering my reason for deleting my other stories, i posted them on *drama_queens* name. I wrote them with her if u remember(or not). if u would like to read them look her up. yes i am still working on Harry and Hermiones confusion with 2_good_for_u. this is a side project. it will be a series ( i hope). i do not own anything. The character belong to j.k rowling. the song to sarah mclachlan.   
  
  



	2. Wounded

The guy who put his hands on you has got nothing to do with me and the bruises that you feel will heal and i hope you'll come around cause were missing you you used to speak so easy but now your afraid to talk to me it's like walking with the wounded carrying that weight way too far the concret pulled you down so hard out there with the wounded missing you well i never claimed to understand what happens after dark but my fingers catch the sparks at the thought of touching you but your wounded let me break it down till i force the issue we miss your face and you know i wish you would come to the dalva bar you tell em that's just my battle scar i want to kiss you and knock em down like we used to your the marigold till you walk down shakin that ass again and then you walk on baby walk on baby walk on you're an angel in the pit with her hands in the air and we're missing you now it's fall and your shoulders get tighter nervous flicks on your lighter boots your pissed off poets your womens groups and the friends with you we should have known this fool well i guess we missed the mark still my fingers catch the sparks at the thought of them touching you now you're wounded let me break it down till i force the issue you never come around and you know we miss you well nobody took your pride away that's something people say back down the bully to the back of the bus its time for them to be scared of us and your yelling cause you got the ball then you rock on you rock on you're a summer time hottie with your socks in the air screaming i won't care baby i don't care you say you don't know you say you can't grow all i know is we're missing you you're the marigold show up wounded  
by third eye blind  
  
  
Harry hesitated, which door led to the girls dormitory he was looking for. He truly did not know so he acted on pure instinct, he was right. He found the dormitory he was looking for. The seventh year girls. Harry quickly scanned the room. On the bed to the far left was Hermione crying. Though Harry knew he was'nt susspose to be there, he went to Hermione's bedside and sat down. Hermione looked up with red eyes saying nothing. Harry just patted her back and waited for her to say something. Hermione's crying ceased but she still looked sad and fearfull of something, what was her problem? Hermione continued to look at him blankly. Harry could'nt take it anymore, he had to know what or who caused her to be like this. Just as Harry was about to ask, Hermione suggested they go out to the lake. Harry just nodded. Then it hit him, that loved Hermione and was thinking of ways to inflict serious pain on whatever evil doer had hurt his Hermione. Harry wondered if she could possibly feel the same way about him. As Harry put his arms around Hermione, she thought how am i going to tell Harry. She loved Harry with all her heart and dearly wished he could feel even a smidge of that for her. Ha, that would be quite a joke. Harry stopped at a large rock and sat down motioning for Hermione to join him. She looked cold so as cassually as possible he pulled her close. It felt so good until he remembered whatever Hermione said it was'nt going to be pretty. It felt something like his heart jumping up his throat. "Harry" asked Hermione with a sad scared voice. " What " asked Harry gently pulling her closer to him. " I don't know how to tell you...." sigh Hermione as she tried to hold back her tears without success. " Tell me what" asked Harry puzzled as he looked into Hermiones beautiful brown eyes. " Draco and his friends beat me up" Hermione whispered softly to Harry clear tears casscading down her rosy cheeks. " They what" asked Harry trying not to scream. " He hurt me" claimed a still crying Hermione. " When did this happen" said Harry with one hell of an edge. " Friday night in the potions dungeon" sniffled Hermione. She was so scared. She was'nt suppose to tell any one, especially not Harry. Harry sensed her fear. It was written all over her face. He felt so bad. He also felt like fracturing every bone in Malfoy's freaking body. He began to absently play with Hermione's hair while she cried into his shoulder. "Shush it'll be ok" said Harry trying to comfort Hermione who was still dry sobbing. " No it won't, he'll hurt us". " No he won't, why did'nt you tell us before" said Harry still pondering ways to hurt malfoy and his freaks. Sending them to hell was not an option. He couldn't beat them up for he would get in trouble. He tried to pushed these thoughts away as Hermione picked her head up off his shoulder. " I didn't tell you because i didn't want to get hurt nor did want to tell you due to embarrassment" sigh Hermione snuggling closer to Harry. " Why should you be embarrassed" asked Harry stroking Hermiones frizzy soft brown hair. " Because i love you" said Hermione into his shoulder. Harry's mind went blank, him love her, ridiculous. " I love you to Hermione" said Harry about to burst with emotion. That's when he noticed Hermione had fell asleep in his arms. Harry picked her up and carried her silently back to her dorm where he kissed her. He left the dorm after shutting the door quietly behind him. God, why did this always seem to happen to him. Hermione was depressed therefore making him depressed. He slunk down to his dorm and got into bed. How was he going to help Hermione he thought rolling over to fall asleep.  
  
  
a/n- i know this sucked. i wont have the next part out for a while cause i am going on vacation. i own as usual nothing. Jk rowling owns harry potter and third eye blind owns wouned.  



	3. this is not going to be pretty

  
  
  
Harry awoke that morning to find he was the only one in the boys dorms. He looked at the time, that explained everything. He tumbled out of bed and began to look for his clothing. Upon finding it and dressing, he went to go find Hermione. Harry started at the great hall assuming she had gone to eat breakfast. She wasn't there. That was weird, where could she be? Harry mentally slapped himself, standing there was not going to help him find her. Walking over to a group of seventh year girls in gryffindor, he asked Lavender, Rons girlfriend. As he waited for a reply , Lavender replied with a blank look and a shrug. " i didn't see her" last night said Lavender. " you didn't see her? " No i didn't see i got to the dorm late and she was gone before i woke up, i have no clue where she could be" said Lavender with no apparent signs of worry. Harry just frowned and walked away to look for Hermione. " God where could she be" mumbled Harry to himself. He had searched all the places he thought she might be except, the potion dungeons. " Oh no" gasped Harry as he ran toward the potion dungeons. He dearly hopped he would not find her there. As Harry started to hurl himself down the steps her heard a noise that made his blood run cold, Hermione yelling at Malfoy. Without thinking he ran full speed to the door only to find it was locked. Harry's mind stopped. What was that spell Hermione used to open doors thought Harry wildly fighting panic. " Alohmohora" yelled Harry. That did the trick, the door flung open and he entered the dungeon with one thought, to find Hermione and hurt Malfoy. All was silent. He wondered if Malfoy could have heard him come in. Harry proceeded forward and around the corner. Crabbe had his hand over Hermione's mouth while she desperately tried to scream while thrashing at Malfoy who was tracing her lips with his fingers and talking to her while Goyle was passed out probbably because he drank to much. He was secretly supprised that Malfoy was not out with Goyle considering it looked like he too was extreamly drunk. Hermione finaly spotted Harry in the corner. She was so happy. All she wanted to do was get hell away from these freaks of nature. Hermione shut her eyes, Malfoy just kissed her neck for the 19th time today. Harry was beside himself with anger as he jumped out of the corner onto Malfoy. Harry wrestled Malfoy to the ground as Hermione kicked Crabbe away, Crabbe obliged falling to the floor. Malfoy tried to punch Harry but instead owing to the fact he was really intoxicated accidently missed and hit Goyle who did not move in the slightest. Crabbe ran for it tripping over himself. God he was clumsy. Now it was just Hermione, Harry, and Draco. Harry starred along time at Malfoy before speaking in a horse, raspy voice. " You idiot" Harry whispered. " You freak" screamed Harry tightning his grip on Malfoy. " I should beat you into a bloody pulp" said Harry angrily. Malfoy made a swipe for Harry but ended up missing. " Why should you" said Malfoy lazily " She's just a mudblood" Malfoy said through gritted teeth. " Not like anyone would care, we were just having fun" whispered Draco maliciously . " Having fun doing what" asked Harry scathingly. " Oh you know pissing Potter off, scaring the mudblood, doing what death eaters do" replied Malfoy laughing. " Death eater" what the heck do they have to do with this" asked Harry puzzled. " Everything" claimed Malfoy" " Wh" Harry was cut off. There was spells going off everywhere. People apparated in, that was impossible Hogwarts had charms so you could not do that. These people were not just people, they were black hooded death eaters. It hit him, Malfoy was a death eater and Hermione was a trap to get him. And they could do that and kill a mudblood, the plan was so ingenious it was freaky. Harry heard someone yelling, it was Hermione cussing Malfoy out. It seemed she had disarmed him and was getting revenge. She hit him with a dissarming spell. Perhaps Harry should have been paying more attention to the other death eaters considering one snuck up behind him and hit him with the same words that had caused him unbelievable pain in the third task, " Crucio". Harry fell to the ground screaming in excruciating pain. He suddenly began to lose sense of the havoc around him until he heard a scream, and Saw Hermione disarming everydeath eater in sight. except for one who had been hiding, wormtail. Wortail crept out of the corner and behind Hermione, putting a hand over her mouth, he hit her with the cruciatius curse. Hermione's world went black, it hurt so bad. This was not the first time she had been hit with this curse, Malfoy had hit her with it for entertainment. Hermione's body stopped twiching. The curse was off but she still ached all over. She sat up wincing in pain. She looked around, all the death eaters were gone. Only Harry remain on the floor. He was not moving was he dead? Hermione stood up and ran over to where he lay with his eyes shut. Oh my god he's dead thought Hermione. Hermione felt the side of his neck checking for a pulse. The vain in his neck was still throbing, thank god for that. He was sweaty all over. What had they done to him? Hermione touched his check and his eyes fluttered open. He looked like a lost little kid scared and frightened. What could they have done to him? Harry grabbed Hermione's hand. God was he glad to see her alive. He tried to sit up but Hermione pushed him down. She pulled out her wand and conjured a stretcher which she put him on. The stretcher which she levitated. God he was tired. Hermione stopped at the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to look at Harry, she was devastated. Madam Pomfrey transfered Harry to a bed and asked Hermione to step outside. Hermione did as she was told wondering what in the devil they had done to Harry. Almost instantly after that thought Dumbledore rushed into the hospital wing, what the hell was going on for christsakes. Hermione started to nod off a short time later Hermione was ushered in. Harry was on a bed sleeping. She looked up at Dumbledore. " Sit down please Hermione" said Dumbledore softly. Hermione was happy to sit down. " Harry has been hit the cruciatus curse and another curse that should not be mixed, the disarming curse". " He is lucky he is'nt dead" Dumbledore said sighing. " Is he alright" asked Hermione carefully looking at his sleeping form. " Yes, he will be" Dumbledore said with weariness in his voice. " He is just in an enchanted sleep" so he can rest said Madam pomfrey felling his forehead. " He has a high fever" whispered Madam Pomfrey. All Hermione wanted to do was kiss him and craddle him in her arms. Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore and Dumbledore left after cleaning Hemione up. She went to sit by Harry's bed. She kissed his warm forehead. How her heart ached for him.   



	4. waking up

Hermione looked at Harry's sleeping form again. He looked sort of peaceful when he was asleep, at least he was'nt having nightmares. Hermione looked at the clock, it was 10 o'clock p.m. and she was tired. She lied her head down on the bed next to Harry's hand. Just as the sun began to filter through the curtains, Harry awoke to find Hermione's head near his hand. She looked so tired with the dark circles adorning her eyes. Though all the same she was beautiful. He had a dream about her, it was near a trickling brook, with big trees and wild flowers. She was sitting with her back to him with her feet in the water. She was wearing a lavender spaghetti strap shirt and dark blue denim shorts. Her hair was up in a messy bun, god she was gorgeous. He slowly crept up behind her, his arms encircling her waist. The smell of her hair, like sunflowers, the softness of her skin he tasted. Her lips sweet. He kissed her over and over again. He loved her so much. She was too pretty. Now he was awake. There was no brook , wildflowers, trees, or kissing. He and Hermione were in the hospital wing. Careful as not to wake her, Harry moved to he could better see her sleeping face. She was breathing deeply. Harry sighed, as the memory of the last several days began to seep into his head, first slow, then faster and faster. Harry shut his eyes trying to push it all out of his head. But he could'nt. Hermione opened her eyes to see only the person she wanted to see, Harry. His weary face smiling close to hers. She leaned in to kiss him. He smelled so good, like soap. After pulling away, Hermione moved his bangs out of his face as so she could she him better. He was so handsome. They just stared at one another waiting for someone to disrupt this moment, someone did, Madam Pomfrey. Hermione sat up. Her head really hurt. After a brief lecture, Harry and Hermione left the hospital wing. They went to breakfast with Ron and Lavender. Ron was talking about quidditch to Lavender as Harry and Hermione arrived. Their talking seized. As Harry opened his mouth to explain, Ron interupted saying the both knew what had happened. Harry sighed with relief. Hermione asked if any of the two knew what had became of the death eaters. Lavender explained they had all bailed and there location was unknowen. That was'nt so good. Following breakfast, since it was a hogsmead weekend, Harry and Hermione changed to go to hogsmead. Instead of going on the Hogwarts express with the rest of the attending school body, Harry took a protesting Hermione through the passage with the one eyed witch that he had not used for years. Hermione, did not think this was good idea, like Harry cared.  
Harry opened the cellar to Honeydukes and let Hermione crawl out before him. Hermione suggested their first stop be Three Broomsticks for a butter beer. Harry agreed but said he had a surprise for her when they were done. Hermione giggled as Harry kissed her nose. It was good to be loved. Inside Hermione went to find a table while Harry went to buy the Butter beer. Hermione found a seat not too far from a tree this gave Hermione an idea. Harry walked nearer to Hermione. He sat down and was surprised to see that Hermione had levitated the tree and moved it in front of their table. Harry laughed. Hermione was trying to imitate something she had done in their third year. Once their laughter was under control, Harry passed Hermione her butter beer. She thanked him.  
  
  
a/n- ok, i forgot to mention that J.k Rowling owns all the character's and places in my last chap. This also applies for this chap. I hope u enjoyed and please review!   



	5. dejuvu?

Harry and Hermione sipped their butter beer in silence immensely enjoying each others company. Hermione looked into Harry's vibrant, sincere eyes and all she felt was love. She felt all warm and fuzzy in side was that because Harry was there or because she was drinking a butter beer . It was because of Harry. Harry also looked at Hermione. He loved everything about her. Harry Put his finished butter beer down and leaned toward Hermione and planted a soft kiss upon her forehead. Hermione couldn't think staight, all she could think of was Harry. Harry watched as Hermione finished her Butter beer. After throwing them away, Harry told Hermione to close her eyes. " Where are we going" asked Hermione with a air of being a bit of a smart ass. " I don't know, you'll find out" replied Harry comming up behind her and taking her hands. " So basically what you are saying is you have no clue where we are going and i am suppose to allow myself to be guided by only your arms and less than perfect eyesight, in your dreams" Hermione said facing Harry. " Please" begged Harry. " Fine, go ahead but i am warning you anything funny..." there won't be anything funny Hermione reasured Harry. " I dearly hope that is the case" sigh Hermione shutting her eyes. " It is the case" responed Harry taking her hands. He didn't know where they were going but it had to be special. Harry walked Hermione straight through the forbiden forest. What possessed him to do that he didn't know. But it was for a good reason or so he hoped. " Are we almost there" asked Hermione who was wondering how much longer this would take. " I think we are here" stated Harry. " You can open your eyes now Hermione". Hermione did. It was beautiful. There was a brook, big trees , and wild flowers. " Oh dear god Harry, how did you find this place" asked a bewildered Hermione. " don't know, i saw it in a dream" ansewered Harry. Hermione carefully walked toward the brook and took off her sandles and put her feet in the brook. She was also wearing a lavender tank top with dark blue denium shorts and her hair in a messy bun. Harry acting on natural instinct, slowly crept up behind Hermione and encircled her waist with his arms. The smell of her hair was like sunflowers, the softness of her skin he tasted. Her lips sweet. He kissed her over and over again until it hit him it was like dejuvu. Duh it was dejuvu thought Harry as he kissed Hermione's neck. I saw it in a dream. But with a dream, he couldn't wake up therefore this could have the potential to end up differently than that dream, would it end good? He didn't know. Although he didn't want Hermione to stop kissing him, it was almost dark and he thought it best they go. " Hermione" Harry said " I think we had better go it's dark". " Yeah i was thinking the same thing" Hermione said softly wishing that this would never end. As she sat up, she tried to capture the sights and smells in her mind. Along with all the sweet kisses. How she wished it wasn't time to leave. She strapped her sandals back to her feet and caught up to Harry who was already walking. He looked so handsome when he had that thoughtful expression on his face thought Hermione. Oh I think I'm in love, i really do chuckled Hermione to herself. For some reason or another, Harry was nervous about walking through the forest at night with Hermione. Hermione didn't bring her wand and if anything were to happen... Harry shuddered at the sheer horror of such a deranging and unsettling thought. He just now became aware that Hermione had caught up to him just as Hermione noticed his worried expression. Hermione took Harry's hand. He looked at her and sighed. Thinking of nothing else to do, Hermione just could simply say " I love you". Harry hugged her to him.   
  
  
  
a/m- i know mushy. ugh. oh well as ussual i own nothing and i think most of you do. as usuall review. Where i got the horrid idea of harry having dejuvu i may never know. thankyou to my friend Ashley for reviewing along with many others. please no more flames, i get the point i can't write!  



	6. hermione meets voldrmort

The night was rapidly decending upon them. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, something was moving in the bushes. Whatever it was she didn't think it was just a centaur or something of that nature. Harry stopped abruptly as he realized that Hermione wasn't beside him anymore. Then he too heard saw the bushes move. What was making them move? Harry turned around and walked to Hermione's current location not to far from the moving bushes. As he aproached the bushes stopped moving. Hermione looked at him, and suggested they continue on before it got to late. Harry obliged taking her hand and walking toward the castle. They weren't far into there walk when they heard something, were they being watched. Without thinking Harry grabbed Hermione's and made a break for it running as fast as possible. He didn't know anything except he had a real bad feeling about being in the forest right at that time. Hermione was having a most difficult time keeping up to Harry's long strides and tripped. Just as she was getting up, she heard someones voice mutter an incantation. Hermione recognized it, it was the incantaition to summon the dark mark. Death eaters must be near. Her previous asumptions proved correct as they were surrounded by death eaters only they weren't alone, Voldermort had joined them. Things were not looking good, they were outnumbered by fully trained dark wizards and Hermione was wandless. Hermione looked straight at Voldermort, this was the first time she had acctually seen him face to face. This was the reason why Harry had no parents, this was the reason Harry was always in danger, this was the reason for Cedric's death. Hermione felt the hate course through her very veins. All she wanted to do was annilate this evil man if u could even call him a man in any way possible. Forgeting she was not only wandless but outnumbered as she opened her mouth. " You absoulte bastard, who the hell do u think u are" screeched Hermione at the top of her lungs, she no longer feared Voldermort, she hated him. " Oh the little witch thinks she can hurt me" sneered Voldermort through laughter. " Who could possibly deafeat me, certainly not u" Voldermort continued. " Shall we see who is really going to hurt who" Voldermort said. With no warning what so ever Voldermort pulled his wand out and shot the avada kedavra cures at Hermione. Hermione ducked bringing Harry with her. " Oh the little witch know how to play hide and seek, how sweet" whisper Voldermort evilly as Hermione stood up with Harry. " Fight like a real witch" Voldermort said moving closer to Harry and Hermione who were not backing up. He did have a point thought Hermione, she was going to die and she was hiding when she should just except fate and die upright when deffense was seemingly impossible. Thoughts chased each other in Harry's head. It was one thing for Voldermort to kill him but Hermione couldn't die, he simply wouldn't allow this to happen. This was the very thing Harry had nightmares about, Voldermort getting close to those he cared about. Whatever the outcome, he certainly wasn't letting Hermione die. " I am what you really want" said Harry loudly to divert Voldermort's attention to him vs. Hermione. What does he think he is doing, trying to get himself killed thought Hermione. " Well spotted Potter, but there is one thing you don't understand" " Your little mudblood friend plays a very crucial part in your death, she not only is going to die because she is a mudblood and because you must suffer till the last moment, she is a crucial factor in a ritual to make sure no one could deafeat me" Voldermort stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. " Wormtail, get the cauldron and prepare the potion" " Crabbe, Goyle get the mudblood and Potter" shouted Voldermort. Sure enough Crabbe and Goyle got Harry and Hermione, and tied them up to a tree. " Collect the blood Nott" Commanded Voldermort. Nott pulled out first Hermione's and then Harry's wrist to slit them. There blood was put into little glass containers. Hermione hardly noticed the pain as she looked at Harry to the left of her. They were both thinking the same thing, they were going to die. Nott handed the blood to worm tail whom added the first container containing Hermione's blood the cauldron and said blood of the foes lover. Next came Harry's blood, wormtail this time said, blood of the foe. The potion began to bubble rapidly. Voldermort came over to the cauldron and ladled some of the potion into small goblets and handed one to Lucious and another to Avery. The two solemnly headed toward the tree with Harry and Hermione tied to it's trunk. " Untie them" came the cold voice of Voldermort. " But why " protested Avery. " Just do as I say and you might not get hurt" replied Voldermort icily. Lucious untied Harry and Hermione. Both nodded at each other and ran. The reasult was many stunning spells headed there way along with many harsh words from the death eaters. Harry and Hermione miraculously managed to dodge them and duck behind a rock hidding them from sight. Harry looked at Hermione. It was most difficult to see how she was taking this. She had helped him get to Voldermort but to actually see him was a totally different subject. Hermione turned toward him, her expression softening . She leaned over and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. Harry responded with kisses. After a long while Hermione spoke. " Was that really him" she asked positioning herself so she could make eye contact with Harry. " Yes, I am afraid it was him" Harry said softly. " How come he didn't catch us " Hermione asked reasonably. " I don't know" said Harry. " I really thought we were going to die". " But we didn't" said Hermione with a weak smile. " We made it". " Thank god we did" Harry mumbled while playing with her hair. " Let's try to get back to Hogwarts, I am really tired and it is way late, people must be worrying about us" whispered Hermione through a yawn. " Yeah, we'd better" said Harry standing up. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, they again set off in the direction of the castle. When they arrived, no one was in the common room, it was really late. They both sat down on the couch. Hermione was really tired, so was Harry. Without thinking them both cuddled up and fell asleep.

a/n- i know, i know, a bad chap. i still can't write. oh well, thank u to those who reviewed and please no more flames, i have gotten enough. if u dont have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. moving on i own nothing j.k rowling does and i have yet to figure how i come up with these odd ideas. bye.


	7. off to see dumbledore

Hermione woke up as the sunlight slowly filtered into the common room. She and Harry, after a close encounter with Voldermort, had fallen asleep on the common room floor. It was a Sunday so she guessed the others would sleep in. At least she hoped so. Harry stirred sleepily next to her. " Harry get up" whispered Hermione softly as she attempted to shake Harry awake. " Nooo, five more minutes " begged Harry as he rolled over onto his stomach, god did he sound about in the kindergarten age group. " You have to get up" Hermione argued planting a soft kiss upon the back of Harry's neck. " We gotta go tell Dumbledore about last night" Hermione urged as she rolled Harry over. At the sound of these words, Harry sprung up into to the upright position most quickly. " Yeah, i suppose that would be a smart thing to do" Harry mused pulling Hermione up to her feet and leading her out of the common room. " Finally, i thought you would never get up" said Hermione sardonically. " Ha ha real funny" replied Harry in a similar fashion as they headed toward the gargoyle at the entrance of Dumbledores's office. " Pepper imps" said Hermione pushing the gargoyle out of the way so she and Harry could go find Dumbledore. Dumbledore, lucky for them was in his desk as though he expected company. " Hello, Harry and Hermione, please take a seat" offered Dumbledore looking rather weary. " Thankyou proffesor" Hermion said after taking a seat in the green plushy chair next to Harry. " I take it Hermione has encounted Voldermort" asked Dumbldore lazily. " Yes" replied Harry through gritted teeth. " I see has at least overcome that particular barrier" Dumbledore whispered to himself. " Yes, but why would he want anything to do with me" asked Hermione with a puzzled expression on her face. " Well according to the prophesies, Voldermort will be saved by drinking a potion , the main ingredients being you and Harry's blood" replied Dumbledore simply. " That would protect him from the two most likely people to kill him, you and Harry" replied their professor plainly. " So basically what he is betting on is that either Hermione or I will kill him" asked Harry looking directly at Dumbledore. " Your guess is as good as mine" said Dumbledore looking down. " You are dismissed" claimed Dumbledore looking up. Harry and Hermione left silently not speaking until they reached the great hall just in time for an early breakfast. Harry and Hermione, not wanting to be bothered by other students picked up some toast and a flask of pumpkin juice and headed out toward the lake. As the walked, Harry noted that they had walked by the lake in their fourth year together. Hermione walked a bit in front of Harry and found a tree to sit under complete with bench. Harry watched Hermione eat the last piece of her toast in silence she was so cute when she ate taking rather small bites unlike himeself. At last she declared herself finished and stuffed the napkin into her pocket finally taking a sip of pumpkin juice and turned to look straight into Harry's drowing green eyes that looked tired as of the current moment. Hermione wouldn't be supprised if she looked ten times worse. They hadn't yet changed their clothing. Hermione leaned forward and kissed Harry , he kissed her back entangling his hands into her silky brown locks. They were liplocked for quite awhile. Finally, having to pull back to breathe, Harry began to speak. " Damn, why does everything have to frown upon us all the time". " I don't know, I really don't know" responded Hermione as she reached down for Harry's hand. They sat looking at each other for quite sometime until Harry brought his hand up to Hermione's cheek and kissed her. Hermione and Harry both were enthraled into the kiss.

a/n- yes i know, another lovely specimen of my horrid writing skills. oh well. no everyone can write right. ok....moving on thankyou to those who took the time to read and review. 


	8. 

Harry and Hermione moved their snogg session to the common room which to their delight was empty . Harry and Hermione about lost themselves in the kiss. It was pure bliss. Harry and Hermione stopped to look at each other as a horrid ear splitting noise split through the silence that had previously surrounded them. " What the hell" gasped Hermione looking around. " Like i know" responded Harry as it hit him what the noise must be, it was those damned death eaters. God when would they give it up. " Take that back , I do know" whispered Harry urgently as he took Hermione's arm and lead her quietly our of the common room and to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle was already open. Hermione wondered who would leave the headmasters door open as she entered the room to see a most horrific sight. Dumbledore was dead. Next to him lie a bloody dagger. Hermione cautiously proceeded forward toward the daggar as Harry followed her. She picked up the dagger at her feet. There was an inscription on the handle which was encrusted with emeralds. The inscription read " Salazar Slytherin". Hermione wordlessly handed the dagger to Harry who's mouth feel open at the very sight. " So this is what a true Slytherin would have pulled out of the sorting hat in a time of great need" whispered Harry as the memories of his second year flooded back to him at an alarming rate. " So you would of pulled that out of the sorting hat if you were a Slytherin" exclaimed Hermione softly. " How did you know that the hat had considered me for Slytherin" asked Harry. " It was written on your face Harry after the sorting" Hermione replied simply looking at Dumbledore's body at her feet. " I suppose we had better go find the other professors" Harry replied with an edge on his voice. " Yeah" said Hermione as they stepped to the other side of the body. They had almost made it to the door when something seized Hermione roughly by the waist, it was Draco Malfoy. Attempting to get her wand, Draco siezed her hand closest to the wand. " I don't think so muddblood" Draco said coldly in a tone that sent shivers up her spine. " you and Potter are now property of my lord" replied Draco icily. Hermione was dazed. She tried to think straight. She kicked Malfoy hard in the shins except she wasn't in Dumbledore's door way she was in a stony room with little light. There was no escape , not even could she fit through the bars and even if she could she would run into a guard. Draco even let go, he obviously wasn't anticipating her getting away. He disappeared leaving Hermione utterly alone in the dark. Sighing she sat down leaned her head against the cold wall and feel asleep. Harry had problems of his own. Lucious had captured Harry and immediately transported him to his masters hidout. Harry was bound by invisible ropes. Harry looked up to see Voldermort sitting in a throne like chair with a fowl look upon his face. " So i see we meet again Potter" Voldermort was stateing the obvious. " Too true" replied Harry bitterly. " Down to bussiness" said Voldermort looking straight at Harry. " I am willing to deal, if you will willing give yourself to me and promise not to escape that little mudblood girlfriend can go unharmed" finished Voldermort. Harry thought a moment. Was he being lied to ? He didn't care as long as Hermione made it out of this alive. Now that he thought about it , it really didn't matter if he didn't make it as long as Hermione made it. Harry looked Voldermort straight in the eyes. " fine" said Harry sourly. " ok bring her in boys" Voldermort instructed. Several of the death eaters carried Hermione in bound and gaged. Oh my god thought Harry desperatly why did i just agree to that. Looking back at Hermione, her eyes looked wild and frightened. Out of no where, a death eater pulled out the Slytherin dagger and plunged it into Hermione's back. Harry felt the breath get knocked out of him as the invisible ropes disappeared and ran to Hermione. " God, don't leave me" cried Harry cradling Hermione's bleeding form. " Don't leave please" Harry pleaded. As Hermione's brown eyes looked up at him she took her last breath, she was dead. "No" cried Harry as the death eaters carried Harry to a cell.  
  
  
a/n- sorry about that. I know it has been a while since i wrote something. Sorry. Just out of curiousity what do you think is going to happen. Think lori.  



	9. 

It was too much for Harry as they locked him into the cell. It was far to much. Harry doubled over and screamed from the far depths of his soul and sobbed into his knees. Hermione heard something, something like Harry screaming. She jerked awake to find him here in the cell with her doubled over crying, what the hell had they done to him. Slowly, she crawled out of the dark corner of the cell and touched his back. He seized up and sat up quickly scooting to the back of the cell. There before him sat Hermione, how could this be? She tried to move near him as he tried to move away. Why is he doing this thought Hermione? " Leave, leave me alone" Harry stuttered. " you've had your fun so leave" Harry said bitterly. Now Hermione was really confused. " Sweetie" Hermione said soothingly as she reached out for him, " Why are you doing this". " Your dead" Harry said stiffly. It hit Hermione like a brick, they had cloned her and killed the clone in front of him, thus causing him to believe that she was dead when she was standing right there in front of him, how cruel. " I am not dead Harry" said Hermione softly." " How do i know that replied Harry pushing her hand away. " You don't you just have to know that it's me" Hermione again replied using a soft tone. Harry did realize that as he wrapped his arms around her and cried. Hermione stroked his hair and rubbed his back trying to be of some small comfort while devising a plan to bust them out of this joint. All she wanted to do was get Harry out of this hell hole. She realized that he had fallen alsleep and joined him in slumber land.  
  
  
a/n- ok that was a short chapter but i figured i would'nt leave you hanging for to long. well anyway i expect my friend ashley to have figured out why i said think lori. as always read and review.  



	10. Esacape or so they hope

Hermione woke up on a hard stone floor with Harry curled up by her feet. Carefully as in an attempt not to wake him, she stood up to look at their current surroundings. Things were not good, there were several burly looking guards by the exit which were armed and who knows what they would run into after that. Things could have the potential to get extremely ugly. Upon further investigation, she spotted hers and Harry's wands under the guard table, if only she could get them. She wondered if she could get the guard to give it to her, that was a long shot. " Excuse me" Hermione said to a particularly drunk looking guard, " Can you hand me that wand over there, I believe that is my friends". The guard looked at her, shrugged and gave her the wand. With her and Harry's wand, they might make it back alive. There were no other guards in sight, this might be there chance. She woke Harry up, gave him his wand and explained how they were going to get out. Hermione stood up, turned to the door and whispered " accio" to make the door open. With the door open, Harry stunned the guard and they ran for their lives. The plan worked fine until they figured out they did not know where they could exit. Hermione then just blew a wall apart and pulled Harry behind her into the forest. Stopping at a tree, Harry pulled Hermione down beside him. " I love you" he said kissing Hermione. "I love you too" Hermione said returning the kiss.   
  
  
  
  
a/n- ok not a great chapter but as ussual please review kindly. Thankyou for reading this much. Oh yes i own nothing. I believe i forgot to mention that.  
  



	11. Epilouge mabey

Harry really did love Hermione and latter that year proposed to her. They had a lavish wedding at Hogwarts not to long after the defeat of Voldermort. Harry and Hermione had two children, Faith and Evan.   
  
a/n- stupid yes. should this be the last chapter or should i continue and write about life with their children. i own nothing except faith and evan. 


End file.
